SNK X SSB Crossover-Attack on Tabuu
by WhiteFluffyKitty
Summary: WARNING: This story will include sad themes and character deaths. 100 years ago, tall creatures called Tabuus has put humanity almost at extinction over night. The remaining population builds walls that tower over the Tabuus. Mario and his friends are enjoying life and safety behind these fortresses, until one day, it all ends.
1. Chapter 1-The Fall Of Wall Mushroom

100 years ago, there was a horde full of monsterous creatures called Tabuus. They ate people and put humanity at the brink of extinction in a matter of hours. The remaining survivors put up walls to tower of the Tabuus and protect the remaining population. It follows as Wall Mushroom, then Wall Triforce, and Wall Pokeball. Finally, humanity is at peace...

** Chapter 1**

**The Fall of Wall Mushroom**

Within Wall Mushroom, there's flourishing greenery that surrounded a castle, Princess Peach's castle. One day Peach calls Mario to have some tea with her. Peach is looking out her bedroom window while she waits for her hero to come. Toad walks in, with some warm, sweet tea.

"Here's the finest tea you asked for princess!" Toad said with excitement.

"Thank you Toad." Peach said with her calm, soothing voice. It was so calm it puts you at ease.

"Say princess, have you ever wondered what lies outside of the wall?" said the curious mushroom.

"Hmm...it did crossed my mind a few times before, but, I like where I am." Peach said with a soft smile.

Knock knock. It must be Mario, Peach thought. She quickly gets up to the door. She opens the door, Mario greeted her with a friendly smile with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Hi Princess! These are for you!" Mario said as he gave her the roses.

"My, there so beautiful, and they smell nice too."

"Just like you your highness."

Peach blushes while her and Mario giggle. Peach and Mario walk into the kitchen while Toad serves them their tea. Mario thanked Toad as well as Peach. The two of them sipped there warm tea. It was very refreshing. But then Mario started to look suspicious.

"What's the matter Mario?" Peach asked with concern. She can tell when Mario is hiding something from her. And he isn't the best liar either. Mario sighed as he is about to speak.

"Peach, I was thinking if I should join the Scout Regiment."

Then Peach got shocked, dropping her cup of tea on the table. It shattered and it spilled everywhere. Mario then felt very uneasy. He started to sweat, worrying about her response.

It was dead silence for a while. Peach tried to hide her ocean blue eyes under her long, blonde bangs. Then she finally responded.

"You can't join the Scouts! You will get killed out there! I never want to talk about this again!" Peach said with her blue eyes watery. She deeply cared for Mario and she doesn't want ANYTHING bad happening to him.

"I'm sorry Peach, I won't bring it up again, I promise." said Mario. He felt bad for upsetting the princess. Mario got up from his chair, then went to go wipe Peach's tears off her face.

"Then you won't ever join. Can you promise me you won't ever join the Scouts?" asked Peach in a pleading manner. Mario said yes then asked her if they could walk in Peach's garden. Peach accepted the offer, she wants to clear her mind. They step outside to her personal garden. There was a lot of flowers and bushes. But what Peach loved most was her cherry blossom tree. She remembers when her and Mario first planted the tree. Now it's fully grown, standing tall, proud, and beautiful. As soon as they finished walking through the garden, Luigi goes visits them.

"Hey guys!" shouted Luigi as he greeted them. Peach and Mario both waved at Luigi as he was approaching them.

"You guys want to walk around the town?" asked Luigi. Both Peach and Mario agreed. They walked around for a while until they rested under a tree. Luigi was napping under the tree while Mario was talking to Peach about random things.

"You know Peach, I will always risk my like, just to protect you. I don't want anything bad happen to you. To us." said Mario, as he looked into Peach's sapphire blue eyes. But then...something has happened.

There was a loud explosion sound that came from the opposite side of the wall. Mario, Peach, and Luigi fell over on the ground, then they noticed, there was a gigantic blue hand. It gripped tightly on the ledge, crushing it in the process.

"Is-is t-that a Tabuu!" said a stuttery, nervous Luigi.

"But that's impossible! They can never grab the ledge! They aren't that tall! Right!?" Peach started to panic. She can't let her kingdom get taken out by Tabuus.

Absolutely everyone was stuck, paralyzed. All they could do was just stare. The Toads and Koopas started to run away. Then, that's when the Tabuu breaks down the wall. It's over. It's all over. Everyone started to run to the evacuation boats. Mario grabbed Peach's hand with one hand, then he grabbed Luigi's shoulder with the other hand. Then they ran for their lives.

"I can't believe this is happening! I thought those walls-!" Peach got cut of by tripping over her dress.

"Princess!" shouted Mario as he grabbed her hand to pull her to her feet.

"I can't let my kingdom crumble down like this! I just can't leave like this!" Peach yelled as she was being pulled by Mario. She wants to go back help her people. They were getting killed. They were...eaten alive. She saw this as this shocked her. She couldn't believe it. She hoped it was all a dream. At that moment, a Tabuu was running at incredible speed to them, almost stepping on all three of them. They all fell over on the ground, getting scrapes and cuts on them. Peach as accidentally tore her dress, and her blue broach fell off her dress. It pounded the ground as it fell, but for some reason, it did not shatter. All three of them quickly get back on their feet. Peach grabbed her broach at ran. They all ran to the evacuation boats. There was Toads, Yoshis, Shy Guys, and Koopas shoved each other to get boarded. Eventually, the trio boarded on the ship, it sails away from the land whose wall was taken down.

Luigi is in complete shock. He was just sitting there, paralyzed. He was motionless. Peach does her best to comfort him by rubbing his back and telling him it will be okay. She notices that Mario is looking out. She couldn't see his face expression, but she knows that he's terrified. But she doesn't know that Mario is actually enraged.

That's it, I'm joining the Scout Regiment, Mario thought.


	2. Chapter 2-Meeting An Old Friend

**Chapter 2  
>Meeting An Old Friend<strong>

Mario, Peach, Luigi, and many others have survived the fall of Wall Mushroom. A lot of them were scared, crying. They all couldn't believe the Tabuus broke down the wall. They all wished it was a dream.

"...Mario?"

Mario did not respond to Peach, he was lost in his thought. He was remembering all those horrible memories, memories he wanted to forget so much. Then he was back in reality. He turned around at looked at Peach. Peach was very nervous about Mario. She could tell that he was deeply shocked. Then she gets up, walked up to Mario and said,

"Mario, what should we do now...?"

Mario looked down. He knows exactly what to do.

"Peach, I'm joining the Scout Regiment, and there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop me."

"...Fine. Be that way."

Mario was surprised she accepted this time.

"But I'm joining with you."

"What! You can't be serious!"

"I am serious! Wherever you go, I go! I...I don't want to lose you. I can't stand thinking what will happen to you if you go out killing Tabuus by yourself!"

Mario's heart felt warm. He saw how much Peach cared for him. He smiled.

"I-I am joining t-too b-bro." Luigi said between breaths.

"Not you too Luigi!" Mario said, concern for his younger brother.

"Don't worry about me bro, as long as we stay together, we can accomplish anything." said Luigi with a slight smile.

Mario nodded his head in agreement. As soon as we go to Wall Triforce, they will join the Scouts and claim back their land where they once lived.

They have made it to Wall Triforce. As everyone was boarding off the boats, Luigi was surprised to see an old friend.

"Is that...?" Luigi said as he went to the person. That person turned out to be Princess Daisy.

"Daisy! Hey Daisy!" shouted Luigi. It's been a long time since Luigi has seen Daisy.

"Luigi! Is that really you!?" Daisy said with excitement. She went to go hug Luigi very tightly. They were both so happy to see other after a few years apart. Mario and Peach smiled with glee. They all missed Daisy. And they were relieved that she's safe.

"Here, I bet you're all hungry" said Daisy as she handed bread to the trio.

"Thanks." said Mario as he scarfed down the bread. Luigi and Peach also thanked her as they nibble on it.

"So Daisy, how have you been?" asked Peach.

"Oh me? Well I want to be in the Military Police." said Daisy as she surprised all three of them. "Hey, I may be a princess, but I know what it takes!" she said as she proudly ate her piece of bread. Luigi tells her that the three of them are joining the Scouts, Daisy doesn't seem to surprised.

"Hey if that's your ambition, I'm not stopping ya!" Daisy said with a wink. She was always outgoing and friendly, not to mention supportive.

They all shared a laugh and went to apply for military training.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter bore you. Since this is my very first time writing stories, it may not be as good as I thought. Also, I'm not going to base the story off the SNK plot so I will be as creative as possible. Anyways, if you guys like the story, let me know and I can continue the story.**


End file.
